In Desperation
by newsieflip88
Summary: The third installment in The Dancing Doll series. Will Mush and Flip ever tie the knot? Please PLease PLEASE review!


In Desperation

By newsieflip88

"Get up sweetheart" Alex cooed softly into Mush's ear.

"Leave me alone, pesky, I'm tryin to sleep so either your blind or incredibly dumb" said Mush rolling over in his bed and scooting as far away from her as possible.

"I am not dumb." Alex said resentfully, folding her arms and nudging him harder. "I can't believe you just said that, and to a lady."

"Awwww" Mush whined pulling the covers over his head "give it a rest Al, you know ya ain't no lady."

Alex's jaw dropped and she could see Mush tense his strong back muscles just waiting to be slapped.

"Oh ho ho" she laughed mockingly, "You won't get out of this that easy. Now you get your scrawny back side out of bed right now and take me to that picnic you promised we would have. It's already been delayed 3 times. Any longer and you'll forget about it entirely which seems exactly what you want at the moment. Now move, soldier!!" she yelled in a very military way.

When he still refused to move she sighed and whispered "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no other choice" and with that she grabbed the end of his blanket and yanked. Mush sat up abruptly, revealing his bare chest and grey long johns.

"Hey give that back" he yelled grabbing for the blanket that Alex held away from his bed and safely out of reach. "Come on Al, we can't have a picnic right now anyway, It's still dark outside! What time is it?!"

"Only 5:00"

"What?" Mush cried in disbelief. "Alex it's way to early for a picnic so I'm sure you can find in that gracious heart of yours to let me sleep for 20 more minutes" he asked pleadingly holding his hands as if in prayer.

"No Way, we have to pack up all the breakfast food, grab a blanket, and then find a good picnicking area. Plus you know how hot in gets here. By noon we'll be sweatin' off a good 60 pounds each and I can guarantee that will **not** be romantic." she said giving him her best puppy dog face.

"Oh come off it Alex, now give me back my blanket so I can get back to sleep" Mush heaved. Alex saw his muscular 6-pack ripple and she almost melted into his arms right then and there but quickly shook off the thought and defiantly stood her ground. This was way too much fun.

"Look, It's your own stupid fault you stayed up 'till 1 o'clock playing cards with Race." Mush rolled his eyes and when he thought she wasn't looking he tried to swipe his blanket back but she was much too quick. "Give it back" Mush whined, sounding identical to a two-year old denied his favorite play toy.

"Oh, And what are you gonna do about it if I don't. You gonna cry. Come on baby, get the blanket." she teased backing away. Mush began to rise from his bed. "That's it. Come on. Good Boy." she continued, clapping her hands and making absurd kissy faces.

Mush had been walking ever so slowly toward her but in an instant he broke out in a sprint and soon they were chasing each other around the room, dodging side tables and snoring boys. Even though Alex was fast as lightning, Mush was strong and his legs powered him over to her and finally tackled her to the floor. She screamed but did not let go of the blanket. He began to tickle her neck, underarms, feet, stomach and anywhere else he thought was a sensitive spot, but still she clutched onto the blanket for dear life.

"Give it back" gasped Mush unsuccessfully trying to keep tickling her and pry his blanket from her claws.

"Never. Over my cold dead body."

"O.K. but you asked for it." said Mush tickling even harder.

Alex was beginning to weaken. She kicked and flailed like a girl possessed but her laughter was getting louder and shriller by the minute.

"Do you give up?"

Alex could not speak but shook her head furiously from side to side.

"Come On, My arms are gettin' tired." said Mush marveling at her sheer determination to win. Boy, was she stubborn But within a few minutes she cracked under the fit of giggles and screamed "O.K. O.K. Let me go. Mush stop... I can't breath "

Satisfied, Mush subsided and tore his blanket from her death grip

Alex lay there for a second trying to regain her breath then finally sat up and realized in all their excitement they had woken up most of the boys who were staring at the 2 hooligans.

"I swear" said Blink rubbing his eye "you two are louder than 30 Kloopman's put together.

"What are you talking about" teased Jack "you can't even count to 30."

Blink threw his pillow right at Jack's face "Shut Up, Cowgirl"

The boys all smirked at their insults but quickly snuggled back into their warm beds.

Mush and Alex said a muffled sorry and left the room in a hurry.

"So are you coming to the picnic or not?" asked Alex brushing a few stray hairs out of her eyes.

Mush looked over and smiled at her "After what I just put you through I'd be ashamed to say no. You got a grip like a python, goil."

Alex smiled and held up her hands. "See these fingernails, strong as steel, darlin. So don't mess with me." she said fiercely

"Trust me, Those look more dangerous than a freshly sharpened pocket knife." he said dodging her swinging fingers.

Alex clawed her hands and made a noise like a cat hissing. And within minutes both were shaking with new bursts of laughter.

Chap. 2

Frank and Mikey Caster stood in a deserted alleyway contemplating their next victim.

Being two young Irish Immigrants they found money hard to come by these days. They came to America, just like everyone else, looking for freedom and equal opportunities. Humph, equal opportunities my bum. America, or New York for that matter, seemed like nothing but a circus of greedy business men and low-life moochers. Kind of an "every man for himself" system. Both brothers, 22 and 19, were respectable, law abiding folk. After their parents died of disease they figured their was nothing left for them in Ireland except taking over the family farm which was completely out of the question. They loved their father and knew how much the farm meant to him but truth be told, the boys were just too wild at heart. They longed for excitement and adventure which was why they chose New York, land of booming business and big bucks.

Seeing the Statue of Liberty was surely a sight to behold as they pulled into Ellis Island and registered for citizenship. The line was unbelievably long and it took both of them at least 5 hours to pass through security but eventually their feet touched American soil. REAL American soil. It was all so grand ... at first. There were hurried peddlers selling their trinkets, clean cut business men waltzing into enormous skyscrapers, old couples walking their dogs, and hundreds of newsboys screaming out the days headlines.

Before leaving Ireland, Frank and Mikey had set up a living arrangement, by letter, for a small apartment in a tenant in Downtown Manhattan. They had seemed excited and maybe a little overly optimistic. Upon arriving at the tenant, they were disgusted at it's condition. Garbage along with other human waste was lying in the gutters, babies were crying, and overhead a man and woman could be heard fighting then there was a loud slap and eventually some more crying. The boys looked at each other doubtfully.

"Maybe it's not so bad. Let's check out the inside." said Mikey, the younger of the two, trying to sound hopeful.

Inside was just as much, if not more, of a letdown than the outside. Boards were popped out of place, most of the paint was peeling off the walls and it reeked like the inside of a recently used toilet. Both boys held their nose in an effort not to gag.

After standing dumbfounded in the doorway for what felt like an eternity, a woman with over sized clothes and a rotting smile approached them.

"So you must be the Caster boys. Well aren't you just the 2 cutest little carrot tops I ever did see" wheezed the haggled old lady referring to the mop of bright red hair both boys had because of their Irish heritage. They smiled in response. "Well, let me show you to your room." she said smiling her half-toothed smile. Then she turned to lead them to their room. She seemed like a creepy old bat and a little too friendly. They later found out she was landlady of the place and everyone called her Ms. Willard.

After 3 weeks of searching for a job the boys were beginning to see the real underbelly of Corporate America. Every job they applied for they were turned away immediately. Some because they did not have the right qualifications, others because no matter how hard they tried their ripped clothing and dirty appearance were unsuitable for the workplace, but mostly because they were Irish.

**Two months later...**

"Hey I think I may have found a job as a journalist for some big shot at a place called the World Building" said Frank one day in an excited frenzy while rummaging around in his small chester drawer. Mikey sat on the twin sized bed they both shared and looked at his brother in confusion.

"What the hell are you talkin bout." asked Mikey agitated. They hadn't eaten in four days and both boys were acting a little loopy in their own regards.

"I'm talkin about gettin a real job. No more stealing food or pinching pennies. This is our chance to actually BUY a meal. I may even make enough to get us out of this stink hole and buy us a real home. I'm gonna be a writer, Mikey" He continued, his eyes wild with the prospect of coins in his pocket.

"I just came back to grab my coat and maybe comb me hair a tad."

"Yeah well, Good Luck. I'm sure ya gonna need it." said Mikey more to himself as he watched his brother skip out the doorway.

Chap. 3

That evening, the door slammed shut with dangerous force.

"So I'm guessin' it didn't go like ya hoped." Mikey said lighting a very cheap cigar and lying on the bed. He didn't sound the least bit surprised.

Over the course of two months, both boys had been searching for a job non-stop. Most of the time they would attend 2 to 3 interviews a day but every time they were turned away, it seemed like moving to America had been less and less of a good idea. In fact, their father's farm was sounding mighty appealing as each day passed. They had been offered jobs at a meat packing plant more than once but refused to take it despite their desperation. They had heard the horrific stories of those kinds of factories; the ones where people died on a regular basis and limbs were lost everyday. Once you lost a limb you were out of a job ... permanently. No sir, the meat packing plants were not for them. The boys were not naturally mean spirited people, but as time went on they grew colder to the world around them. Constant rejection had turned their light hearts and cheerfulness into blue blazes of stone cold fury and hatred.

"I can't believe it. The man didn't even want to talk to me. Said he wouldn't hire Irish. I'm a bloody good writer too. Won't hire Irish , he says. Why, I should knock his filthy lights out." screamed Frank, grabbing a clay bowl from the nearest shelf and hurling it at the floor. It shattering into tons of tiny pieces.

"Good going" scoffed Mikey, seeing his brothers reaction after he realized he just broke one of their only belongings. "You know, I'm not sharing me bowl with ya, but you're welcome to eat off the floor" he said, then after a while added "idiot." "Hey, It's really no great surprise. Not even the simplest of jobs are hiring Irish these days."

"It O.K. It's really O.K." Frank whispered, sitting cross-legged on the floor and picking up the remnants of his smashed soup bowl.

"What is possibly O.K. about our current situation" asked Mikey cradling his head in his hands.

"I have an idea for another way to make money."

"An idea?. What do you mean?" asked Mikey skeptical.

"Well, It may not be a completely honest pay but it's a pay none the less." Mikey sat on the floor next to his brother, now even more doubtful than before.

"O.K. So I was thinking that maybe if we tried to ransom off some people. You know, we wouldn't have to do it a lot. Maybe 3 or 4 times a year. Demand just enough money to live comfortably. I mean ... we wouldn't have to hurt anybody as long as they cooperate and definitely as long as we don't get caught." Frank spat all of this hurriedly while looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his life. When Frank finally peeled his eyes off the wooden slats he saw that Mikey was staring at him with an open mouth and eyes wide as big empty dinner plates.

"Well, would you do it?" asked Frank timidly. When there was no response he went to stand up but Mikey abruptly stopped him and spun him around so they were practically nose to nose.

"Are you mad!!! No, Of course you're not mad ... YOU'RE DELIRIOUS. Even if it did work we would sooner or later become outlaws, every newsboy in New York would be screaming our name after only a few kidnapings." sputtered Mikey. His hands were shaking and his face was beet red and sweaty.

"Then we live on the run. Every year we could move to a new city. Someplace where they ain't heard of us before. And in the meantime we could look for honest jobs." stated Frank naively.

Mikey still seemed unconvinced.

"Look" said Frank, blindly grabbing his brothers shoulders and shaking him violently. "Do you want to die, because believe me if we don't start making some money we'll die here. Do you understand?" pleaded Frank as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I don't want to die here. I haven't had a meal in four days. Pa would be so ashamed."

As if seeing Frank for the first time, Mikey saw a fear in his brothers eyes he had never seen before. The fear of just giving up on life and letting it beat you down until it finally destroys you.

Mikey took one long and painful breath before saying what he was surely going to regret later. "O.K. Frank. I'll do it. We'll be just fine. I promise" Mikey said holding his older brother in his arms and finally letting the stream of tears fall from his face. Tears that had been building their ever since their father had died. He knew what they were doing was far past the cries of a desperate man, but then again didn't desperate times call for desperate measures?

Chap. 4

Flip struggled as she tried to finish the lacing on her corset.

"Blasted thing. I swear, I don't know how I would ever survive if I had to wear this stupid thing every darn day." she ranted while throwing down the laces in a huff.

"Now, just calm down and try it again." she mentally chided, taking a deep soothing breath and for the 3rd time picking the ties back up. But unfortunately, the more she fiddled with it the more tangled it became.

"Arrrggggghhhhhhhhh, I give up. I GIVE UP! I don't care anymore. You win. I guess I'll just have to go naked to our picnic." she yelled down at the corset as if it could hear her curses.

"Now that would be a sight to see." said a voice behind her that made her jump a little.

"Blink!!! What are you doing?" she screamed as she turned around. Blink was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed, and a wicked grin on his face. She was desperately trying to cover up with a blanket and wave him out of the room with her other hand. "I'm half naked here. Get out!!"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a twist." he said. "Mush just wanted me to check up on you because you were taking so long. Now I can see why." he said while walking over to sit next to her defeated form on the bed.

"Oh Blink" Alex began sobbing, quite unexpectedly. "I just wanted one day, one lousy day, where we could go out as a couple and people would be able to tell who was the girl and who was the guy." she continued weeping, her shoulders convulsing with every word. "I wanted to be a real girl for just once. I wanted to look pretty for him. I just..." her sentence was cut off with more chocked tears.

"Oh, don't cry sweetie. You look beautiful, radiant, dazzling, some may even go so far as to say breath-taking." he said through gasps of breath as if her beauty was cutting off precious air to his lungs.

"Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"Is it working?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then yes, that was my goal."

Flip smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I guess it's a good thing I decided to put my makeup on last." she laughed softly. "I knew this whole corset business would turn ugly."

"Well, maybe I could be of some assistance mademoiselle" said Blink standing up and bowing to Flip while putting on his most impressive British accent.

"Well, That would be delightful" said Flip playing along "but I'm afraid you look as if you do not have the nimble fingers and gentle manner it takes to tie a corset, my fine sir." she continued, giving the slightest curtsy.

"Au Contraire, my dove. I have quite the skill to tie one such corset" he challenged.

"Well, then try your best but do be careful not to pinch my creamy white skin." she said sticking out her chin and giving him a look that would make Pulitzer himself bow at her feet.

Blink motioned for her to turn around, and with that began to lace up the back of her corset. Flip was amazed at how gentle and tender he was. Within minutes he was done and had already headed to grab her gorgeous yellow and white dress. He helped slip it over her head and button it up, then he grabbed her yellow shoes, wide-brimmed sun hat and white elbow length gloves and helped her into those. She had been saving all her money from her "Dancing Doll" shows to buy this outfit for an important occasion just like this. Then she finished the ensemble with the littlest bit of makeup she had hidden away.

"There, see mademoiselle. Nothing to worry about." He said staring at her with nothing but brotherly love. "Jeez, you really do look beautiful" he said, a couple minutes later, shaking his head as if he was looking at an angel sent straight from heaven.

"Oh stop that." she whispered shoving him playfully "you're making me blush."

Well that right there made Blink blush for real which got a laugh out of both of them.

"After you" said Blink holding the door open for her.

"Blink"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" Then she kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door.

Chap. 5

As she made her way down the steps and into the lobby of the Lodging House 30 pairs of eyes turned and saw nothing but her in all her finery.

_It was a true Cinderella moment. She momentarily closed her eyes and pictured herself in a fine ballroom with high vaulted ceilings, hundreds of crystal chandeliers, and a marble floor so shiny you could see you're reflection in it. Men in black suits and women in fitted evening gowns were gliding across the dance floor to a smooth waltz. As she descended the Grand Staircase, her hands touching the cold banister, the music that had once filled the room stopped and everyone turned to stare. Then as if Moses himself was parting the Red Sea ,the crowd began to step aside. And there walking through them all was her Prince._

Alex once again opened her eyes and as if her fantasy had never ended there stood Mush at the bottom of the stairs, his face was washed and he was wearing a suit he had borrowed from Jack.When she finally reached the bottom he took her hand and without saying a word lead her out the front door passed the rest of the gawking and slacked-jawed newsies.

Chap. 6

The sun was just making it's way over the horizon when Mush and Flip stepped out onto the cobblestone street. There was a light breeze that made her freshly curled ringlets and the bottom of her ruffled dress flap freely in the wind. As they made their way to Central Park passerby's stopped to admire the young couple. It was blatantly apparent to anyone that these two were madly in love.

Ten minutes had passed and neither one had spoken a word. But oddly enough that was perfectly fine. The silence did not seem awkward or unwanted. In fact, both Mush and Flip seemed completely content with just being able to enjoy each other's company.

Suddenly the park showed itself and the world exploded with energy. There were thousands of people on the streets and multiple conversations made it unbelievably loud. Flip let slip a sound of pure excitement. Sure she had seen and even sold in this part of the city before, but she never really saw it. People buzzed about her and she attracted quite a few eyes from some of the more mischievous boys on there way to school. Mush also saw some of these looks and protectively squeezed her hand while scowling at her admirers. Flip suppressed a smile. Her new attire also gave her a new sense of confidence. No longer was she just another selling street rat, pleading with people to buy her papes. She was noticed **and** she was loved. She really did feel like a princess.

Mush and Flip kept to the stores and apartments seeing as the main roads were blocked with businessmen and buggies.

"You're awfully quiet" said Alex trying to start a conversation.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something I wanna ask you?"

"Yeah, What is it?" she asked. He had sparked her interest.

"Let's wait till we get to the park." said Mush trying to conceal a grin while looking at her.

"O.K." said Alex laughing at his secretiveness, " but you know that we ..."

But Flip never finished her sentence. While they were talking the crowd had considerably

thinned out and that was just the right moment for 4 large hands to grab both bodies in a dead lock and press a knife to each of their throats. They were caught completely unaware and before either could scream for help rags were held over their faces and as each lost air, they both began to slip into a dreamlike unconsciousness.

Chap. 7

When Flip awoke, her head was throbbing and her eyelids felt like lead. After minutes of trying to remember where she was, her thoughts speed back to the crowded streets and the unexpected hands that grabbed her and Mush. MUSH!!! Where was he? She instantly became wide awake and grabbed onto the wall for support as she tried to stand but the minute she let go her legs went numb and her whole body plummeted to the floor. Instinctively, she put her hand down to break the fall but as her wrist made contact with the concrete it shattered sending a searing red hot pain all the way up her arm. She grabbed her pulsing wrist in her other hand and soon realized that every time she moved it it made her entire arm shake uncontrollably. Now unable to walk or support herself, she used her good arm to crawl around the room searching every dark corner for Mush. When he was not found Flip moved to the only thick wooden door in the room and began pounding it with her feet. She screamed and pounded for nearly 10 minutes until she heard footsteps bounding down the hall. Alex backed away and tried to steady herself as her captor unhinged the lock and swung open the door.

"Shut up" hissed a man not much older than herself. He looked extremely young and surprisingly thin for his age. But the one characteristic that struck her the most was his hair. It was as red as a freshly ripened cheery.

"Where is he?" Flip asked trying to be as demanding as possible without making him angry.

"Who?" asked the young man amused.

"You know who." Flip blurted. She did not feel like playing games with this boy. "I saw you grab him also. **What did you do with him**?" she yelled.

"He's not hurt" stammered the boy backing up a few paces. He was clearly shocked by her fearlessness.

Flip sighed with relief that Mush was unharmed but he still had not answered her question.

"You still haven't told me where he's at."

The boy stared into her eyes and after only a few seconds he knew this girl would be relentless until she was reunited with her mate, whoever he was. He could also see she was scared. It made him scared too.

"I'll bring him in."

Mikey turned to leave but was stopped by a feeble whimper. He turned and saw she was nursing what looked like a broken wrist. "I'll bring you something to wrap that in" he said gesturing at her hand. Flip nodded a thank you and then he was gone.

Chap.8

When the red haired boy reopened the door he was carrying a bowl of water and some rags. Following him was a tired but worried looking Mush and then following that was another red head that matched the first to a tee. The only difference was that the last of the two seemed a few years older and much gruffer. He wore a terrible scowl and did not seem the least bit happy about his precarious situation.

In the second Mush saw Alex, he ran to her and enclosed her in a forceful hug. Not quite prepared for the embrace Flip got her wrist caught between them and pulled away in pain holding it gingerly. Mush seemed startled and looked her up and down. When he saw her injured wrist his face became hard as ice. He looked into her eyes and asked "Did he hurt you?" pointing an accusing finger at Mikey. Mush looked like a wild boar ready to charge.

Flip shook her head shamefully and said a little embarrassed, "I fell and I think I broke it."

Mush gave Mikey one last death look then turned to Alex and tried to smile comfortingly. He gently took her wrist, pulling and pushing in certain places watching her face to see when she grimaced. "Well it's definitely broken." he concluded after several minutes of analyzing the injury then he turned to a rigid Mikey. "Here, give me that!" he said holding his hand out for the water and rags. When they were handed over Mush doused a strip in cold water and proceeded to wash her wrist, which was swelling at an alarming rate. When he was finished, he picked up another clean rag and wrapped it tightly around her left wrist tucking the access into his make shift bandage. Alex looked up at him with innocent eyes and he brushed an unruly curl from her face and lightly kissed her forehead whispering "You'll be O.K. I promise." He pushed the water and rags back at Mikey then grabbed Alex around the waist awaiting their fate.

"I've had enough of this junk. Let's get down to business." stated Frank pulling up a chair and sitting directly in front of the pair. "Now, where do you live?"

The question was so up-front it caught the two off guard."Were not telling you anything until you explain what we're doing here." said Mush

Frank snicked while reaching into his pants pocket. "Look, I don't have to explain anything to you. I'm the one with the power and I'm the one with the gun!!!" he screamed threateningly pulling out a small shiny pistol.

Alex, who had been sitting in between Mush's legs, curled up even further into his protective arms and he scooted just slightly so that he was now sitting in front of her guarding her from the weapon. Frank was pointing it right at their heads.

He saw the reaction his gun had gotten and his mouth snaked into a menacing smile. That was just the reaction he had hoped for.

"Now, Let me ask again. Where do you live?"

Mush looked back at Alex and her eyes quickly shifted from him to the gun and back again, her face pleading with him to cooperate. "We live at the Newsboy Lodging House in Manhattan" said Mush reluctantly making sure to stay in front of her.

Frank was silent for minutes just staring out into space then finally snorted and asked in the same icy voice as before " Where do you live?"

"I told you" said Mush fear beginning to show on his face as the gun did not waver from his temple.

"LIAR" yelled Frank, standing and kicking over the chair he had previously been sitting in and breaking two of it's legs. His sudden outburst made Alex scream and Mush unknowingly grabbed her.

"No newsie dresses like that" he continued pointing at there fancy attire. It wasn't until then that Alex and Mush even realized how well off they must have looked in their sun dress and black suit.

"I can't ransom two newsies. You're pay would do us nothing." he said pacing the floor frantically pulling at his red hair.

"I'm sorry you've made a terrible mistake but we're not worth anything to you." said Flip quickly catching onto his scenario "We barely make enough to keep food in our own stomachs and ... and ... a roof over our head. We only dressed like this for a very special occasion. Ourselves plus our friends have nothing to offer you." she continued barely audible above a whisper.

"So, what do you plan on doing with us now?" asked Mush cautiously making sure not to look Frank directly in the eyes.

Frank looked scared out of his wits. His eyes were bulging, his breathing was labored, and his hands were shaking so bad that he had to stuff them in his pockets to keep them steady. "Well, I can't get any money for you and I can't let you leave for fear of giving away our identities so I guess the only other option is..." He turned the gun on them cocking it once. Mush and Alex held hands and both tightly closed their eyes in dread. Alex leaned into him and whispered "I love you" then buried her face in his neck.

Minutes passed like that, Frank holding the loaded gun while Mush and Alex waited for death. The tension was so extreme you could hear sweat beads dripping to the floor and their heartbeats pulsating in perfect rhythm. Then, after what felt like agonizing hours, there was a creak and slam of a door and finally retreating footsteps.

Slowly Alex and Mush opened their eyes and were overjoyed to find themselves not looking into the barrel of a gun but once again enclosed only by those 4 concrete walls. He didn't have the guts to pull the trigger. At lest that provided some good, it means he has a weak spot. Wordlessly, both forms curled into one large ball and tried their best to fall asleep for the night.

Chap. 9

As dawn approached, weak rays of sunlight feebly shone down upon the motionless lump of two intertwined bodies. Mush unwillingly opened his eyes and squinted out the tiny window. He hadn't noticed it last night, probably because it was dark outside and all his attention was focused on Flip. He could have cared less about his surroundings but now that she was asleep he took some time to take in their prison. It was complete concrete. The only ways of exit was the lone wooden door, seeing as the window was too narrow even for Alex's shapeless body.

His thoughts of escape were snapped back to reality when the door crept open ever so slowly. Mikey stepped in holding two small bowls and a glass of water. He seemed very concentrated on not spilling the meager contents within the clay bowls. For a split second, Mush thought of charging the guy, maybe catching him unaware while he fumbled with the soup but that idea was quickly dashed seeing as by the time he was ready to take action the boy had already set down the food and also there was still the matter of waking up Alex and the fact that the other man last night was still lurking somewhere with a loaded gun. Mikey sat down the bowls and water a few feet from them and stood up to leave but quickly stopped as if struck by some kind of trance.

His eyes became sort of glazed over and he stared past Mush, eyes transfixed on something ahead. Mush turned to see Alex behind him still sleeping. Her legs were curled up to her chest and she was using her hands as a pillow. Her dress was lying flat against her pale skin that radiated against the sunlight. Strands of loose hair stuck to her flushed cheeks. Mush pulled his eyes away from her long enough to turn back and look up into Mikey's dazed face.

Mush stood upright fighting not to show his weak and trembling legs then confidently held Mikey's gaze until he peeled his eyes off the sleeping girl and looked Mush in the eyes. "Don't look at her like that" said Mush protectively.

"I'm sorry" replied Mikey much to Mush's surprise. He wasn't really expecting an apology. "It's just that she reminds me of somebody I used to care about. Somebody I used to love. I loved her as much as you love this girl. I know" continued Mikey as he saw Mush look at him oddly "I've seen the way you look at her, the way you protect her. The way you would have sacrificed yourself last night if Frank had pulled the trigger."

Mush was speechless. This boy had just kidnaped him and now he was praising him. "What are you talkin about?" asked Mush careful not to let any emotion show in his voice.

"Not too long ago, I was just like you. I had a life, a job, a family, friends, and a girl who was crazy about me. I was gonna ask her to marry me." he said the glaze coming back to his eyes as he reminisced about his past. His eyes briefly fell on Alex. "We were madly in love just like you two, but before I could ask her to be my wife she died. Just like that" he said snapping his fingers "she was taken along with my parents by a plague that ran right through own town. After that I felt like I had died along with her. In fact I wish I would have died. My life means nothing without her. Isabella was her name." He was quiet for minutes seeming to picture her face in his mind and then he stared back at Mush with tear filled eyes. "I'm truly sorry for what we have done but trust me I would give anything to be you right now." And with that he heaved open the big wooden door and left, relocking it as he made his exit.

Mush sank to the floor his mind muddled with confusion. Why had his potential killer just spilled the most darkest memories of his past? Why had Mush listened? They had almost killed him and Alex last night. Why should he care what had happened or will happen to these two? He should'nt. Yet there was something eerily haunting about the young man's story. Now that Mush knew their lives were so similar he felt a bond, a sort of odd connection between the two. Maybe there was still hope.

Chap. 10

Jack was beginning to worry. Mush and Flip had been gone for over 24 hours and that was unlike both of them. Mush had confided in Jack his plans of that day but he had never mentioned disappearing for an entire night. Jack usually had some pretty strong instincts and most of the time his insticts were correct. What they were telling him now gave him a feeling of uneasiness. He wanted to believe they were out making the most of their alone time together but something told him they were doing more than just fooling around. He tried to push the thought from his mind but that sinking sensation was being more stubborn than usual.

"You O.K." asked David ripping Jack from his thoughts as he entered the bunk room.

"Uh, Sure" replied Jack keeping his eyes downcast. David could always tell when there was a problem. It's like he could feel anxiety and discomfort in a person. Normally Jack thought his acute sense of emotions was a little fruity but right now he was gracious for David's talents to tell when something was up.

David wasn't buying it at all. There was something Jack wasn't telling him. "So you gonna stop lying to me and tell me what's up."

Jack shot his friend a dirty look. He did not like being questioned and even more he hated being called a liar. " I never lie" said Jack "I just..."

"Improve the truth, right?" said David finishing Jack's sentence with a sarcastic little smirk.

"It's just" he spat " I think something's up with Mush and Alex"

David smiled shyly " We'll you know they have been going out for some time now and I don't think what their up to is really any of your business"

"Can it, you big dumb walkin' mouth." Jack said giving Davey another nasty look. "Something just feels out of place. Like ya know when you just get that lump in your stomach and you know that something's not right that's how I feel. I mean I don't want to make a big deal about it but I think they may be in trouble. You know what I mean?" Jack concluded, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

David stood there quietly for a few seconds then answered with a shug "Nope ... and I think the expression is lump in your throat and butterflies in your stomach." he said smartly.

Jack was now hanging on to his last nerve and David was idly stomping all over it with his big stupid feet.

"Fine." Jack said, retying the bandanna around his neck. "I just wish there was something I could do to see if they were O.K."

" Then do it" said David simply.

"What?"

"Go find them. Personally, I think your invading their private space and nosing into business that's not yours to be nosing around in but if you feel something isn't right and want to go looking after them then go ahead."

"Yeah, but I can't go looking for them all by myself. It would take ages to search all of Manhattan alone."

"Then don't go alone. Look Jack, you've got about 30 newsies in this Lodging House that hang on your every word. You're their leader. I mean if they didn't trust you before the strike then they sure do now. If you want to go gallivanting around New York with a search party just go. I'll bet you my whole week's earning that not one of those guys would defy you. And that's saying a lot. I'm not really the gambling sort." He said protectively clamping his hand around the few coins that sat in his pocket.

Jack thought about this for a moment. Davey was right. All those boys practically treated him like a god anyway. I mean, for goodness sake's he was the guy that started the strike and took down the Giant, Pulitzer. They really looked up to him and for the most part he knew he kinda abused that power but now he could actually use it for good.

He finally looked up into David's bored blue eyes and said "Davey, could you help me get the boys organized."

David shook his head yes and headed for the bunk room door but not before adding "It's like Deja Vu. You'd think those two would be the most reserved but the trouble they can get themselves into sometimes is unbelievable.

"Deja What?" Jack scrunched his nose like he was sticking his head in the sewer. Sometimes he wished David could be normal and talk like he wasn't so da gone smart all the time. David began to explain but Jack blew him off. He was going to lead a search party and he was going to prove to the boys that Mush and Flip really did need their help. He just knew it.

Chap. 11

Alex opened her eyes for the 2nd day and sighed with worry as she remembered this was not all a dream like she sincerely wished it was. Slowly, she pulled her hands from under her head and flexed her good wrist a couple of times to shake off the numbness. Her body was stiff and cold despite the fact it was summer and probably 80 degrees outside. She lifted her head and looked around for Mush. He was sitting a few feet away from her backed up into a corner. Alex crawled over to where he was sitting and nestled her head into the crook of his neck (her favorite place to snuggle) while pulling him close with her arms. He didn't even notice her until she was laying against him.

"You're warm" said Alex cuddling closer to him and soaking in his body heat.

"Yeah, and you're freezing" he said surprised by how cold she was. He grabbed her around the waist and began rubbing her back with the palm of his hands.

She liked lying next to him like this. It was sort of relaxing and made her feel safe. "You looked like you were thinking pretty hard about something." she said looking up into his big hazel eyes.

"Well, the weirdest thing happened this morning while you were still asleep. That one guy, the one without the gun, came in here to bring us some food and he just began to spill his guts to me. About how he used to have a life and a girl he was gonna marry but then she died." At this Alex gave a little shudder. Mush felt it, squeezed her hand and then continued with his story. "He said he was sorry about what happened to us and that he wished he were in my place."

"Really?"

"Positive." said Mush puzzled by the question.

"Well well then" she said all the sudden brightening and tapping her fingers together thoughtfully, "this may be just the break we needed. I think I have a plan on how to get us outta here." Flip said holding up her index finger to indicate she had an idea as if that wasn't already blatantly clear.

"Yeah, What are you thinking?" asked Mush pulling himself into an upright position to face her.

"Well" she said smiling wryly. Then she proceeded to tell him about her scheme for escape.

Chap. 12

That evening, the boys had been divided into 4 sections and were lazily slouched against doorframes, chair rails, and practically anything that wasn't moving. No one seemed quite up for this wild goose chase Jack had insisted on. Even Blink thought Jack was over-reacting just a little bit but none of the boys dared question him. Jack was their leader. They obediently followed every silly task he asked of them. That's simply the way it was, the way it always has been, and the way it was going to stay after Jack moved out of the Lodging House or he was eventually de-throned.

After a few minutes of waiting around, Jack walked down the staircase with an urgency in his step while David sauntered after him. Jack looked at the tired boys and frowned.

"WAKE UP" he yelled, snapping most of the boys out of their dreamlike state and in Skitt's case, making him jump so high off the couch he lost his footing and landed flat on his back staring up into the startled face of Race whom he had landed on. As Race grabbed his hand and helped him up Jack stood in front of the boys and puffed out his chest, clenched his fists, and made a face that said "I'm in charge here so everybody listen up."

"O.K." Jack began loudly "we all know that Mush and Flip have been missing for almost 2 days now and I think it's time we go out and look for 'em. Don't you?

No one said a word and most of the boys had again once let their eyes droop shut hoping this was just a dream and that they could all return to their comfortable bunks.

"Hello?" Jack paused slightly for dramatic effect "I said don't you think we should go looking for them?" Jack reiterated. His temper was rising. Why weren't they concerned?

Again, nobody responded. Snitch who was unfortunately closest to Jack was sitting on the couch with his head propped up by his hand. He was drooling and his face was curled into a sweet, innocent smile. When Jack saw their reaction, or lack their of, he fumed over to Snitch and knocked his hand out from under his head making it bang against the armrest ... hard.

"OOOOWWWWW. What the hell was that for!!!" screamed Snitch, standing up abruptly and rubbing his reddening temple. He looked around the room about ready to clock someone with his fists up in fighting stance.

"It was me, you moron. Now wake up!!!" said Jack staring down at him with contempt.

"Oh, sorry about that Jack" stammered Snitch sitting back down. He was clearly embarrassed.

"Now back to the matter at hand, We need to go out and search for Mush and Flip. I know you guys think it's nothing but I really don't feel right about them being gone this long. So let's split up." Jack looked around the lobby and was glad to see that they were already split up into 4 semi groups so he decided to just go with it. "Alright guys, just stay in the groups you're already in and every group can take a section of the city. Got it?"

This time all the boys answered his question with a vigorous nod, especially Snitch who was still rubbing his swollen eyebrow.

"Good. Now let's get moving" concluded Jack ushering them out the door and into the warm hazy mid-summer night's air.

Chap. 13

Mush and Flip had been planning their escape for the past few hours and it was now getting dark outside. The plan was quite simple actually, and they were proud of their ability to come up with such an easy and non violent escape route. The two had quickly found out that Mikey was not as rough and tough as he tried to make himself out to be. He had more of a heart than his brother, that's for sure, and that was were they were going to start. They decided when Mikey came in that night to deliver there dinner they would ambush him and force him to talk and with the way he had spilled his guts earlier Flip was pretty confident she could get him to at least talk to her. They hoped to talk him into distracting Frank while "accidently" leaving the door unlocked for Mush and Alex to slip out. And well, what happened after that would be left in the hands of God's great mercy. They knew it was vague and probably had about as much potential of working as David had of finding a girlfriend, and that was a pretty slim chance, but they were backed as far into a corner as possible and really had no other choice. If they waited much longer they knew Frank was sure to kill them sooner or later.

Chap. 14

It was fully dark outside now but hardly past 8 o'clock. As Alex and Mush sat in their concrete prison they listened intently to any sign of footsteps approaching but it was deathly quiet. No footsteps, no children heard playing outside, no crickets strumming their melodies, not even the rustling of the wind could be heard. The moon had even turned out for the night leaving the sky an inky and sickly black. It almost seemed as if all of New York had shut down leaving only Mush and Alex awake to go crazy with the silence. Nothing could be heard except for the loud breathing of both people as they awaited what was the most scary night of their lives, or at least a very close second.

"Do you think he's coming?" whispered Alex across the room to where Mush was crouched by the door.

"He should be" answered Mush "he's brought us food the past two nights. Why should tonight be any different?"

Alex shook her head in response but remained very tense and eager to ger this whole thing over with. She had repeatedly told herself that this would be quick, easy and simple but all those thoughts of doubt that had been forcefully pushed to the outskirts of her mind began to surface and break down her calm and collected stature. Her hands started to shake without warning and her heart began to tick so fast that she felt like she should have been running a marathon.

Mush was letting all his barriers break down as well and the complete and calming silence outside was sure not helping much. He sneaked a glance at Alex and saw her sweaty palms and ghostly white face. Before trusting his voice to speak he took a deep and slightly painful breath not realizing how tight his chest had become.

"Alex?" he ventured

She jumped at his voice and then let her body relax a little.

"Whatever happens will you promise to get out safely?" he continued forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Mush, I'm not leaving without you." she said staring back with that same intensity building behind her own black eyes.

"I don't want you to get ... "

"No" she said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving without you and I mean it. You know you can't change my mind"

Mush lowered his head and felt a smile creep up his face. She was so stubborn. He wanted her to leave if their plan didn't pan out the way he expected but he was also a tad relieved to hear her say those words. He loved her so much it was almost impossible to put into words. And when Mush finally lifted his head she was still staring at him. He quickly and on pure instinct crawled over to her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before heading back to his post and once again focusing all his attention on the locked door.

Not five minutes later the lock on the door began to unhinge and slowly creak open. As usual, Mikey was carrying two small clay bowls in either hand and was pushing the door open with his back to the room. He was completely oblivious to the silence and did not even register what was happening until Mush had tackled him to the floor and was struggling to keep him from screaming.

Chap. 15

Ten minutes had passed until Mickey had calmed down enough to where Mush felt safe letting go of his mouth and struggling wrists. As Mush pulled away he looked down at his palms that were covered in spit and indented with teeth marks where Mickey had tried to bite his way free. The crevices were so deep Mush was unsure they would ever go away. Mickey looked between Mush and Flip for quite a few minutes until he finally spoke.

"What do you want?"

His voice wasn't scared or resentful but simply questioning; like he knew all along about the ambush.

"We need you to help us escape." started Alex, wasting no time. "I know about Isabella and if you have any heart at all you'll help us. I don't mean to be harsh," she quickly added seeing the hurt in his face "but I'm in love too and I don't want to lose that."

Mikey felt tears begin to build as he thought of Isabella and how much this girl reminded him of her. He didn't want to speak for fear of not knowing if he could at the moment. Instead he nodded his head in affirmation.

"O.K." said Mush taking charge of the situation. "All we need you to do" he began, looking at Mikey "is distract your brother long enough for us to slip out unnoticed. Now just walk out of here and pretend like nothing happened. Oh, and leave the door unlocked." finished Mush raising his eyebrows in question. Again Mickey shook his head like he understood. Then he scooped up the empty bowls, of which it's contents were now splashed all over the walls, and began to walk out.

But before he completely vanished, Alex whispered a sincere "Thank You". Mikey stopped, turned around, and lightly kissed her on the forehead with his eyes closed. Alex had no doubt he was thinking of _her_ so instead of pulling away, like her first instinct told her to do, she merely stood there and let him stay locked in his dreams for a few more seconds. Finally he pulled away and without another word walked out the door, leaving it unlocked.

Chap.16

Mush and Alex slowly slipped out the big wooden door without making so much as a peep. The minute they had heard Mikey start a conversation they knew they had only minutes to complete their escape. The hallway was long and narrow and their legs felt like jelly from not using them in over 3 days. When they reached the end they found that it branched out in 2 different directions.

"Unbelievable" said Mush aghast, contemplating which way was the right way toward freedom. He wasn't about to have them split up so he mentally played eny-meny-miny-moe and took the path it chose. Hey, it was as good a plan as any!!! So they veered left and found 2 more paths.

"My Gosh, where the hell are we?" he said again, getting frustrated. This time Alex picked the corridor to the right and luckily they saw a stairwell leading upward. As they climbed the stairs which turned out to be about 3 flights they gasped as they reached the top.

Above them were the vaults of the old, abandoned shoe factory in Queens. Alex vaguely knew were it was located in the city because she always found it odd that one of the biggest buildings in the city was a place were shoes were made. Of Course, it did keep the feet of almost every New Yorker warm so she never complained.

Mush began picking up the pace just as Alex heard angry voices behind her. She sneaked a glance over her shoulder and was frightened to see how close Frank was, waving his gun like a madman. He must have figured out they had escaped somehow? For a split second, their eyes locked then ...

"MUSH" screamed Alex pulling him behind a rickety filing cabinet, just as a bullet whizzed by, missing them by mere inches.

They both took a second to catch their breath and clear their heads. They had to be extra alert to make it out alive. From then on they decided it was safest to crawl so they scooted along the floor keeping an careful eye on Frank who was still waving his gun around dangerously but now unable to find his targets.

Within seconds they had reached their last hiding place and it was still at least another 15 feet to the door. Both Mush and Alex knew they had no choice but to stand and make a run for it, so with one final look back in Frank's direction they bolted. Mush reached the door first and quickly grabbed Alex's hand, but as he turned the handle it was stuck like someone was pushing from the other side. And the more he pushed the more the door pushed back. By this time, Frank had seen his pray and was closing in.

"Mush?" asked Alex with anticipation. The door wouldn't budge. "Mush?" she asked again, this time a little more panicked. Still it wouldn't budge. "MUSH!!!!!!" Alex screamed this time, and Mush had decided to just let the door go and as he pulled away the door flung open from the other side and about 30 newsies stubbled in screaming and wailing like 10,000 banshies.

Mush held onto Alex tightly and ran through the crowd of his best friends. As he ushered Alex to safety, he saw Blink out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Blink smiled his thousand watt smile right back before pummeling Frank to the floor. Ha, Mush laughed to himself. Only the Newsies!!!!!!

Chap. 17

It had been 2 days since Mush and Alex's liberation and they were overjoyed to once again be sitting in the lobby of the Lodging House. They both sat on the couch and looked around the room at all of their friends. Mush had been retelling the story of their capture to the captivated newsies who were eating it up like a bunch of 5 year olds. And Mush was sure to make it extra interesting by elaborating the tale with heroic remarks and actions.

"So I said" Mush began leaning in close to the other awe-struck boys, "you touch her again, and I'll rip your filthy arms off, you dirty rotten scabber." he finished, clenching his hands into white knuckled fists.

Each boy took a sharp intake of breath and gazed intently at their storyteller with giant cow eyes.

"O.K. O.K. I was there and that's definitely not what happened" interrupted a redhead with a snicker. He sported a black eye and multiple purple bruises.

"SSSHHHH!!!!!" came the response of 20 newsies as they whipped their heads around to scold the boy.

Mush sat with a sheepish grin on his face knowing he had been caught in his elaborations.

Mikey, after surviving the brutal beating the boys gave him the night of the escape, had decided to join the newsies and after some careful persuasion the boys finally agreed to accept him into their group. Of course, Kloopman accepted him with open arms, but that was his nature. Naive but super sweet. Frank, who had been sentenced to 3 years in jail along with 500 hours of civil service had been drug off to jail in a haze. The boys gave him a pounding he would never forget. "Yay, we sure soaked him good" replied Race with an air of cockiness, as they all returned to the Lodging House that night. Mickey still visited his brother because despite what happened they were close and he hoped after some guidance, once he finished his sentence he could also join the newsies as well. Frank wasn't a bad person and with friends and a job, maybe he could get his priorities straight.

When Alex saw Mush sitting on the couch, his shoulder slumping, she walked over to him and hugged him around the chest "That's alright sweetie, you're still my hero" she said.

"AAAAWWWWW" the newsies again mocked in unison.

"Shut Up" Mush said glaring at his friends who were now hugging each other and playing kissy face.

Mush tapped his fingers on the armrest of the couch out of impatience. "Now, if you're done, I'll finish the story?" The boys nodded with smiles but eventually returned to being engaged in Mush's thrilling story.

"So" Mush continued regaining his composure, "as I was saying, we were running for our lives, knowing any moment could be our last when finally we reached the giant doors glaring down at us. They held us captive as we tried to open them. It was do or die, boys." A muffled laugh came from the crowd at Mush's attempt to sound heroic. "Then as I heaved open the doors my friends, that being you guys," he gestured to the crowd before him "had come to my aid. I battled fiercely and in the end carried my true love off to safety." He finished, taking a bow.

But no one clapped and Alex thought they were waiting for an ending so she quickly added "THE END"

"No No No" said Mush turning to face her. She could hear the boys shift in their seats to also look at her.

"What do you mean No? That's the end of the story." she said laughing nervously. Why was everybody staring at her?

"I'm not done yet." he stated. Alex just stared at him confused.

"Then" Mush began " he finally found the courage he had been missing for so long and ..." He got down on one knee.

"And asked her to marry him."

Alex looked at the tiny diamond ring he pulled out of his pocket and then back up into his hopeful eyes.

"Well?"

"YES. YES. OF COURSE!!!!!!!!!!!"

She screamed a few times just for good measure and than jumped into his arms as he swung her around the room. The boys broke out into thunderous applause and whistling while she clung onto her newly found fiancé. The happiness they both felt was one that they knew would last a lifetime.


End file.
